


Birthday Wishes

by OrilliaOrange



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect 2 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Mass Effect 2, Pre Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrilliaOrange/pseuds/OrilliaOrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrus has a request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Wishes

“This hurts you,” Harbinger intones. 

Shepard squeezes off a few rounds in his direction. The bastard flits off to another part of the battlefield, leaving only a fine mist of ichor where one of her shots was lucky. He is without a doubt the _worst_ Reaper she’s ever met. Sovereign wasn't this chatty. 

“I actually miss Saren,” Shepard says over the comms. “At least you could _talk_ to him.”

Given how Saren died, that was probably a poor choice of words. Shepard wrinkles her nose, then picks off a Collector and feels better about herself. 

“You miss the banter, Shepard?” Garrus drawls in her ear. 

“We used to attract _better_ megalomaniacal villains intent on the galaxy’s destruction,” Shepard opines.

One of the most disgusting parts of a Collector is its everything, Shepard decides. From their skin (dry but oily) to the bulbous protrusions filled with yet more reeking pus, and the weird damn flies that buzz around them. 

“Is this really the time, Commander?” Miranda asks. 

Since she's holding her own, Shepard isn't too worried about whether lighthearted chatter will doom the mission. Besides, if something happens to Miranda, the Illusive Man probably has spares in a closet somewhere. 

“Next time don't bring my sense of humour back, Lawson!” Shepard says. 

“I'm not convinced we did, Commander,” Miranda fires back. 

Garrus laughs. 

“Don't make me bench you, Vakarian,” Shepard warns, though there's no heat behind the words. It's good to hear him laughing. 

“What a thing to say! And on my birthday!” Garrus exclaims. 

“Shit, sorr- _GARRUS!_ ” Shepard frowns through her face mask. “I have your bio, your birthday isn't for another three months!”

“Earth months or Palaven months?” Garrus asks. 

“Uh-” Shepard’s brain blanks. 

Fortunately a swarm of Collectors distracts her team, and the comms go silent as they fight their way through to the LZ. The shuttle’s battered hull is the best thing Shepard’s seen all day. 

When the LZ’s clear, Shepard hobbles into the shuttle with relief. The medi gel is wear jfc off, and the gouge creasing her calf is starting to sting. Nothing that can't be fixed with a little more medi gel and a slug of brandy. Something Shepard’s definitely looking forward to once they rejoin the _Normandy._ Garrus settles himself next to her on the bench. The seal on his helmet hisses as he tugs it off his head. He sighs, heavy with satisfaction at being free. Shepard doesn't miss the quick look he shoots her way. Checking to see if she notices how much he hates the helmet. The bandage holding his face together is stark white against his grey skin. The sight of it makes Shepard’s stomach twist. Doesn’t matter how much Garrus hates his helmet- so long as she’s CO, he’s wearing the damn thing.

“If you’re stuck on what to get me for my birthday,” Garrus starts. 

Miranda stifles a grin. Traitor. 

“Three months from now in galactic standard,” Shepard says. “You’ll still be wearing the helmet, Vakarian.”

Garrus heaves a sigh. 

“Depriving the galaxy of my good looks,” he says. “Tragic.” 

“Your krogan fangirls will just have to live with the disappointment,” Shepard agrees. 

Garrus smiles, his eyes lighting up with mirth. 

“You’re a cruel woman, Shepard,” he says. 

His laughing voice, and the fondness with which he says her name does something funny to Shepard’s insides. Something she really doesn’t want to think about right now. 

“You’re trouble, Vakarian,” she says, and means it.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by archaeologistliaratsoni on tumblr! Thank you darling!


End file.
